Ghostcatchers II
by Tuxedo Handley
Summary: The ghostcatchers are back in business once again after they discover a river of slime under the city of Tokyo


**Ghostcatchers II**

**By Tuxedo Handely**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbuster... the characters I borrowed from Sailor Moon, and don't sue just because I got it mostly from the movie... thank you... let's begin the mayhem!!!

Chapter One

Jenn'e Aino was a simple mother of a newborn baby child from her Ex-husband Eric. With all the Ghostcatchers retired she decided to take a breather, as she passes by the usual fuss around the City neighborhood.

Her friend Larry is trying to talk some sense into the technician. "Then I want you to go down to the cellar and check the water under the boiler. I want that done today All right? Could you do that?" he demanded, as the technician left to get down to it.

Jenn'e stopped by to give Larry a hand while the baby lies happily looking around her in her stroller. "Larry, would you give me a hand?" she requested of him.

"I ain't the doorman, Miss Aino." Larry fussed. "I'm the building superintendent." he added.

"You're also a human being." Jenn'e reminded him.

Larry gave in, offering a hand. "Ah, well, it's not my job, but what the heck, I'll do you a favor." he said to him.

"Larry, when are you gonna fix the radiator in the baby's room?" Jenn'e asked as the stroller moved itself without her noticing. "You know, I asked you last week." she added.

"Didn't I do that?" Larry questioned.

She nodded. "Well, it's getting really gold in there. I..." she stopped to notice that the baby in the stroller started moving itself, as it stopped.

"Okay, well, it's no problem." Larry said, not even noticing.

Jenn'e walked towards the stroller as it moved itself again away from her. Soon, later it took off with Jenn'e after it. "Hey!" she shouted to everyone to see what's happening, as it continued to move. "Hey, stop that carriage!" she demanded to everyone around this. "Stop!" she said, as it went into the middle of the high way.

One of the cars spotted this, as he went for the emergency stop. "Geez!!" he said to himself. The stroller kept going.

"That's my baby! Watch out!" she shouted from the sidewalk as she ran faster and faster after it. The stroller stopped, safe and unharmed, as Jenn'e ran to it, picking up her baby, Nina , who was crying, frightened of what had happened.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in ecto 9, the Ghost catchers arrived at one of the homes.

Inside the house, a mother of a birthday boy is having a party, hoping the Ghost catchers could help.

"How many of them are there?" Chad asked.

"14. They're in here." she said, pointing at the party room. "I hope you can handle it. It's been like a nightmare." she said, leading the way to the living room where the birthday party is still taking place.

"How big are they?" Ken asked.

The woman answered. "4 feet." she said.

Both men sighed as the walked into the crazy party. The mother gets the children's attention. "Hey, kids, listen up! Listen up! Look whose here." she said pointing to the Ghostcatchers.

"Hey!" Ken and Chad walked up to them with smiles on their faces. "How you ding, kids?" Ken asked them all at once.

One of the kids was confused. "I thought it was gonna be He-Man." he said to himself.

"Yeah." all the kids said, loudly in unison.

Ken smiled. "Hey, hey, I know." he said to them. "Why don't we all sit down and we'll have fun." he said to the kids.

"Yeah!" said a clapping Chad in agreement.

The birthday boy walks up to Chad. "You know, my dad says you guys are full of crud." he said to him.

"Jason." The mother said urging the mean kid to not start this.

Chad answered the boy's question. "Well, some people have trouble believe in the paranormal." he said.

"No, he says you're full of crud and that's why you're out of business." the boy remarked, as Chad turned to Ken to turn on the tape.

"Song." Chad said to Ken, as Ken turned on the tape player.

"Come on everybody!" said the mother as she clapped her hands to the song.

It's a Ghostbusters song that the Ghostcatchers used.

"There's something strange in the neighborhood. Who you gonna call?" the sand.

As all the kids shouted in unison. "He-Man!" they said as they changed the name.

The Ghostcatchers slowed down their singing in disappointment. "There's something weird... and it don't look good..." they stopped, as Chad looked at Ken.

"Let's go get a root beer." Chad suggested as Ken nodded.

-----------------------------------------

Outside the house, the left the front door, Chad with the payment for at least something.

"Bye." said Ken.

"Thank you. Call anytime." Chad offered as they both walked to the car.

Ken was about to have a breakdown. "Look, that's it. I've had it, Chad. No more parties." he said.

"Here's your share." said Chad giving Ken the half of the money.

"I'm tired of taking abuse from over privileged 9-year-olds." said Ken.

"I know, Ken, but we can't quit now. The holidays are coming up. It's our best season." Chad said.

Ken stopped to take the party hat off of Chad's head. "Chad. Man, face it. Ghostcatchers doesn't exist." he said to him. "A year from now, those kids won't even remember who we are." Ken added.

Chad sighed to reality. "Ungrateful little yuppie larvae. After what we did for this city." he said, taking off the gear that's reduced to being used as a party prop.

"Yeah." said Ken, remembering back. "We conjured up a 100-foot marshmallow man, blew the top three floors off an uptown high-rise, ended up getting sued by every state, county, and city agency in Tokyo." Ken said.

"Yeah, but what a ride." said Chad with a sigh and a smile.

------------------------------------

Later on, Jenn'e is walking up to the science building to where Greg is usually hard at work. She explains everything to Greg.

"--right out into the middle of traffic and I started really running after it." she said to Greg. "And then it just suddenly stopped, right in the middle of the street." she said to him.

Greg nodded. "And did anyone else see this happen?" Greg asked.

"Well, sure, hundreds of people." she answered. "Greg, I didn't imagine this." she said.

"I'm not saying you did. In science, we looked for the simplest explanation." he said, as he walked over to the window to a couple, who's in an emotional fight.

"We're ready, Dr. Urawna." one of the ladies said to Greg.

"Good, we'll start with the negative calibration." he said, as Jenn'e walked up in observation.

"What are you working on, Greg?" she asked.

Greg answered. "Trying to determine whether human emotions affect the physical environment. It's a theory Chad and I had when we were Ghost catchers." he said, kindly looking at the fighting couple.

"Can the see us?" Jenn'e asked.

"No. They think they're here for marriage counseling." Greg answered. "We kept them waiting for two ours. I've been increasing the temperature in the room. It's up to 95 degrees at the moment." he said, seeing the husband is most upset. "Now my assistant has asked them if the mind waiting another half-hour." he said as the husband threw his cote at one of the chair with rage. "Good. Very good. Very, very nice." he said.

"So, Greg, what do you think?" asked Jenn'e.

"Excellent. Just excellent." he said. "Do the happiness index next." he said to one of his assistants.

"I mean about the carriage." Jenn'e asked.

"Well, I'd like to bring Chad in on this, if you don't mind." said Greg looking at he little child in the play room.

"Sure. Whatever you think." Jenn'e said. "But not Tsukino."

Greg nodded in agreement. "Oh, no." he said, kindly.

"Do you ever see him?" Jenn'e asked.

"Occasionally." said Greg.

"How is he these days?" she asked.

"Daniel? Well, he was borderline for a while. Then he crossed the border." he said.

"Does he ever mention me?" Jenn'e asked.

"No." said Greg, as he checked her emotional temperature with is PKE meter.

Jenn'e turned to explain about the past. "Well, we-- We didn't part on very good terms." she said. "And then we sort of lost track of each other after I got married." she added.

The lady walked up to Greg. "We're ready for the affection test." she reminded him.

"Good, send in the puppy, please." he said, as the lady nodded and left. Greg walked to the glass window of the play room as Jenn'e knelt behind him.

"I thought of getting in touch with him after my marriage ended, but..." she stopped to notice the little girl with a little puppy in her arms as she happily observed. "Isn't that sweet?" she said to herself, as she turned to Greg. "I appreciate your doing this." she said to Greg.

"Try not to worry." Greg encouraged.

"Here's my phone number. You'll call me?" she asked.

"Yes." he responded.

"I'd rather you didn't mention this to Daniel." she said to him.

"No, I won't. I won't." he said, as Jenn'e kissed him on the cheek, and walked right out. He then, walked the lady with an idea. "Let's see what happens when we take away the puppy." he requested.

--------------------------------------

Four minutes behind Daniel's talk show. "This-- Gee, I don't know... --father encouraged..." he said as light went on to Daniel with two guests on either side.

"Hi. Welcome back to the World of the Psychic. I'm Daniel Tsukino. I'm chatting with my guest. Author, lecturer and psychic, Milton England." he said as he turned to the man. "Milt, your new book is called The End of the World. Now, can you tell us when it's gonna be or do we have to buy the book?" he asked him.

Milton nodded. "Well, I predict that the world will end at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve." he answered.

"This year?" Daniel asked.

Milton nodded.

"Well, that's cutting it a little close, isn't it? I mean... Just from a sales point of view, your book is coming out, you're not gonna see any paperback sales for a year. It'll be another year before you know you've got the mini-series or Movie of the Week possibilities. Just devil's advocate, Milty. I mean, shouldn't you have said "The world is gonna end in 2009"?" he asked.

-"Wait minute. This is--"

-"Or better yet, 2011." he said.

Milton cut him off. "This is not just some money-making scheme, all right?" he said. "I have a strong psychic belief... that the world will end... on New Year's Eve." he said, shaky.

"Well, for your sake, I hope you're right." Daniel said to him, with a chuckle. "Okay, but I think my other guest may disagree with you." he added as he turned to the woman on his left. "Elaine. Now, you have another date in mind." he said to her.

Elaine nodded. "According to my source, the end of the world will be on February 14th in the year 2033." she said.

Daniel turned to the camera. "Valentine's Day. Bummer." he said quietly as he turned back to Elaine. "Where'd you get your date, Elaine?" he asked.

"I received this information from an alien. As I told my husband, it was in the Paramus Holiday Inn. I was having a drink at the bar, alone, and this alien approached me. He started talking to me. Be bought me a drink. And then I think he must have used some kind of a ray, or a mind-control device, because he forced me to follow him to his room. And that's where, he told me about the end of the world." she said.

Daniel thought for a moment. "So your alien had a room at the Holiday Inn, Paramus?" he asked.

"It might've been a room on the spacecraft, made up to look like a room at the Holiday Inn. I can't be sure about that, Daniel." she said to him.

Daniel nodded and got up to the moving camera. "Of course not. And that is the whole problem with aliens, is you just can't trust them. Occasionally you meet a nice one: Starman, E.T. But usually the turn out to be some kind of big lizard!" he said, with laughter. "That's all the time we've got for this week on the show. Next week, though..." he said, picking up the hairless cat. "Hairless pets." he said. "Weird." he added, putting the cat back down. "Until then, this is Daniel Tsukino saying: See you then. Bye." he said as he walked off.

--------------------------------------------

Behind the studio. "Where do you find these people?" Daniel asked the guy.

"What about the telekinetic guy who bends spoons?" he asked.

"He cancelled. This is the best we could do at short notice." he said to Daniel. "No respected psychic will do the show. They think you're a fraud." he added.

"I am a fraud." Daniel corrected, as Mayor Lenny passed by. "Mr. Mayor. Lenny. Lenny!" he said, trying to get his attention.

One of the Mayor's assistants stopped him. "Daniel Tsukino. Can I help you?" he asked Daniel.

"Yeah, get your hand off me." Daniel told him, as the man did so. "Thank you, I'm an old friend. I want to say hello, and give him a kiss." Daniel remarked.

"I'm Jack Hardemeyer; I'm the mayor's assistant. I know who you are, Dr. Tsukino. I just don't see any ghost's anywhere." he said to Daniel.

Daniel laughed. "Well, that's why I wanted to talk with His Highness. We did a little job for the city a while back and we got stiffed on the bill by some bureaucratic bookworm like yourself." Daniel remarked at Jack.

"Look, you stay away from the mayor. He's running for governor next fall. And we don't need him associated with two-bid frauds, and publicity hounds like you and your friends." he said, as he walked off.

Daniel frowned. "You know, I'm a voter. Aren't you suppose to lie to me and kiss my butt?" he asked.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the art museum that's just opening, a British man, who's the founder of the museum where Jenn'e works, is putting one of his best favorite worked on the shelf. "Alright, yes. Now, I want you to put the Galaxia in the arch." he requested to one of the workers, moving his stuff in. "Under the arch there." he added, as he looked around the other painters, and art cleaners. "Everything you're doing is bad. I want you to know this." he said, as he looked at one of the movers. "You be careful there, all right?" he said as he thought for a moment. "No one listens to me." he added. "Well, Jenn'e, how are you doing?" he asked Jenn'e as he walked over to her, as she cleaned the painting. "How's this Bloomington coming?" he asked, about her progress.

"It's coming along fine." she answered. "This mixture you gave me is working really well." she added, kindly.

"Yes? Well, I make pretty good cocktails, don't I?" he said, with a proud smile. "Yes, you're doing really... quite good work there." he commented.

Jenn'e nodded. "Thank you." she said, gratefully.

"It won't be long before you can assist me in, more important restoration." he requested, as he fiddle with her hair a bit. "Just a-- A white thing." he exclaimed, blushing.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Poha." she said.

"Alan." he said, requesting to be informal on his name.

"Alan." she repeated. "Um... I've enjoyed working here... but now that my baby's a little older, I'm going to try to go back to orchestra." she exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that you will not-- Be not here." Alan said, regretfully. "Well, could I say goodbye?" he asked. "You know maybe bring you to a brunch today?" he offered.

"Well, I can't today, I have an appointment. In fact, I'd better go." she added, getting ready to leave.

"I don't understand this. Every day I say, 'Can you do something? You say, 'No, I can't do something.' Do I have bad breath of something?" he asked.

"Of course not." she lied, still remembering that horrible smell, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Alan nodded. "All right. Well, I'll give you a rain check." he said, with a smile, as she left. He looked back for a while, not noticing that the head of Galaxia in the painting is moving. "I think that she likes me." he said to himself. "No, I do. I truly do." he added, as he went to do his own work.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Chad's bookstore, while Chad is selling a book to one of his customers, Greg came over reading the books that just came in.

"This one's interesting, Chad. Berlin, 1939." he said, interested in the subject. "A flower cart took off by itself, rolled half a kilometer. Three hundred eyewitnesses." he said, as Chad gave the customer his changed as he listened in to what Greg was saying.

"My best to the coven." Chad said to the customer as he left, as he responded to Greg's words. "Berlin, huh?" he asked, interested. "You know... you should also check Duke University studies on psychokinesis." he said.

"I pulled it." Greg responded.

"Perhaps you could help me..." Daniel said, sounding like a mad scientist. "...I'm looking for a love-potion aerosol that I could spray on a certain Penthouse Pet to obtain her total submission." he said, jokingly.

"Hello, Tsukino." Greg said.

Chad waved, as he took some mail out. "Hi, Dan. How's it going?" he said, kindly.

"Very well." Daniel answered, as he went over to Greg. "Hi, Greg. How's school?" he asked. "I bet those science chicks dig that large cranium of yours, huh?" he asked.

"I think they're more interested in my epididymis." he answered, with a sly smile.

Daniel laughed, as he turned to Chad. "Chad, let's close this place up so you can buy me a calzone." he requested.

"I really can't now, Dan, I'm working on something. But your book came in." he said, bring up Daniel's package. "Magical Paths to Fortune and Power." he said.

"Thank you." Daniel said, getting what taking the package that he ordered.

Greg observed. "Good luck with that, Tsukino." he said, with a chuckle.

"Will you put his on my account, please?" Daniel requested.

"Sure." Chad nodded.

Greg handed Chad more info on his research. "Chad, take a look at this." he requested.

"Yeah." Chad nodded, doing so.

"What are you guys working on?" Daniel asked.

Chad answered, slightly. "Ah, well, we're just kind of...

"Ahem..." said Greg, urging him not to tell the whole thing.

"...checking something out for an old friend." he said.

"Neat. Who?" Daniel asked.

"Ah..." Chad was interrupted by a phone as eh answered. "Chad's Occult." he answered. "Seven o'clock on weekdays, midnight on Saturdays, thank you." he said as he hung up, as he resumed his reading.

Daniel tilted Chad's chin up demanding an answer. "Who?" he asked.

"Who? Uh... just someone we know." Chad said.

Daniel has his ways of getting answers as he pulled both ears on Chad, torturing him. "Who?"

"I can't! No! No! No!"

"Yes, you can. Who?" Daniel asked, continuing to torture him.

"Nobody! Nobody!" answered a squealing Chad.

"Can you tell me now?" Daniel asked for the last time.

"I can't!" Chad cried.

"Now?" Daniel said.

"Jenn'e Aino!" Chad said, giving in.

Daniel stopped to think.

"Ow!" Chad said, still feeling the hurt from the torture.

"My Jenn'e Aino?" Daniel asked.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, while Jenn'e is practicing her string bass for the orchestra, Mina's feeding Nina, as the knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it." said, Jenn'e as she answered it.

"Hi, Jenn'e." said Chad, walking in.

"Hi, Chad." said, Jenn'e with a smile, as she hugged him. "How good to see you. Thanks for coming." she said, happily.

"Hey, no problem. Always glad to help. And hug." he added with a smile.

"Hello, Jenn'e." said Greg shaking her hand.

"Hi, Greg." said Jenn'e with a warm smile.

"Nice place." said Chad, looking around.

Daniel walked in, acting all detective. "I know I'm asking for the big hurt, but I thought I'd give us one more chance." he said, as he looked around.

Chad explained the situation to Jenn'e. "He tortured me. He pulled my ears." he exclaimed.

"Hello, Daniel." she said, walking up to him.

Daniel turned around. "Hello, Jenn'e." he said, with a dark and sexy voice.

"So... what would you like to do first?" she asked everybody.

"We'd like to examine the baby, first." said Greg.

"Yeah." responded Chad. "And anything associated with the baby, especially stuffed toys." he added.

"And we would like to see the buggy." said Greg.

Jenn'e held the baby, as she walked over to the table. "All right. Can I put her here?" she asked.

Chad nodded. "And wherever he sleeps." said Chad.

"Yes." she responded.

"This'll be fine." said Greg pointing at the soft platform for the baby.

"This okay?" asked Chad.

"Okay." said Greg with a smile.

"We'll have to lay him down flat." said Chad, with a smile.

Daniel puts his jacket aside as he looked around.

"Jenn'e laid down Nina on the table. "Okay, sweetheart, they're gonna take a look at you." she said to her as Daniel went over to Jenn'e's bass.

Greg looked at the baby. "We'll do a cursory medical examination." said Greg.

"What do you say, Greg?" said Chad. "Gammel and Pross Infant Acuity Test?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Sounds good. We'll finish with an Apgar score." Greg said.

"It's nothing that will hurt him, right?" Jenn'e asked.

"No." promised Greg. "No, I don't think so. He'll be fine." he said.

Daniel took the bass and started plucking some jazz to it like a guitar. Jenn'e walked over to him as Chad and Greg looked him over.

"You ever done this before?" Chad asked.

"On a chimp." Greg answered.

"So, uh, whatever happened to Mr. Right, anyway?" Daniel asked. "I heard he ditched you and ran off to Europe." he added.

"He didn't ditch me." Jenn'e answered. "We had some problems, and he took a very good job offer from an orchestra in London." she added.

"So he ditched you." Daniel said, in observation.

Chad started recording a record on the test with Nina. "Okay, subject is a female, Japanese, Asian." he said. "Approximately... 24 inches, in length." he added. "Subject weighs approximately 18 pounds and is about 8 month's old." he said. "Okay. Ocular?" Chad asked.

Greg examines her eyes. "Pupillary response normal." he said.

"Auditory." said Chad, snapping his fingers.

"Appears normal." said Greg.

"Apillary reflex." said Chad, as he tickled Nina as she laughed.

Greg did the same thing in observation. "Appears to be ticklish."

"Yep. Baby ticklish." said Chad.

Daniel smiled at Jenn'e goofily. "You know, you'd have been better off marrying me." Daniel said.

Jenn'e smiled back as she walked to him. "You never asked me. And whenever I brought it up, you'd get drowsy and fall asleep." she reminded him.

Daniel turned around, doing his sulking routine. "You never got it, Jenn'e. I'm a man. I'm sensitive. I need to feel love. I need to be desired." he said.

Jenn'e spoke from behind him. "It's when you started introducing me as 'the old ball and chain.' That's when I left." she reminded him, as she walked over to the baby.

Daniel cached on. "Well, I may have a lot of personal problems, but I'm a total professional when it comes to my job." Daniel said, tapping on Greg's shoulder. "Hey, Greg."

"What?" Greg said, almost clumsily hitting Daniel in the eye.

"What are we doing?" Daniel asked.

Greg nodded. "She seems to fine, Jenn'e. She's very healthy." said Greg.

Chad nodded as well. "When she does sleep, where do you put her?" asked Chad.

"Right around here. I'll show you." said Jenn'e, leading Greg and Chad to Nina's bedroom.

Greg requested something of Daniel about the baby. "Tsukino, would you get a stool specimen, please?" he asked, as he followed Jenn'e.

Daniel had a quizzical look. "Business or personal?" Daniel asked, as he looked at Nina, who's looking up at him.

"It's a little messy." Jenn'e reminded Greg and Chad as they looked around.

Chad nodded. "Well, we don't want to play, just sweep for valences." he reminded her.

"Very cheerful." said Greg. "My parents didn't believe in toys." he reminded himself.

Daniel looked at the baby, continuously with a smile on his face. "You want to play with a big kid?" Daniel asked Nina who said nothing but looked at him. "You know, I should have been your father. I mean, I could have been." he said. He attempted to shake Nina's hand but the baby is too confused to do so. "I understand." Daniel said. He picked up the baby, playfully singing a tune. He continues singing, bringing the baby closer, pretending the baby's biting his nose. "Help! She's gone completely berserk. Help!" he said, with a playful voice.

Jenn'e followed the playful sound.

"Uh, oh." said Chad and Greg from the noise, as Greg shook the rattle to see the logic in it.

Chad looked at Greg quizzically. "You mean you never even had a Slinky?" he questioned.

"We had part of a Slinky. But I straightened it." Greg said.

---------------------------------------------------

Daniel continuously played victim, acting all groovy. "Help! Help!" he said, as Jenn'e walked over. Daniel stopped to explain the whole thing. "She uh... She had some sort of clear liquid coming out of his mouth." he said, with a slight stutter.

Jenn'e smiled, taking the baby. "Well, that happens." she said, warmly. "Well, what do you think?" she asked for an opinion.

"Well, she's ugly. I mean, he's not Elephant woman ugly... but she's not attractive. Was her father ugly?" Daniel asked, teasingly.

"Don't listen." Jenn'e said to Nina.

"And she stinks..." he said, raising the baby in the air. "You're ripe, senorita." he added sounding like a Mexican. "Did her father stink?" he asked, as he looked at Nina. "Yeah. Daddy was smelly, huh?" he asked. "What's your name?" he asked.

"His name is Nina." said Jenn'e.

"Named after a clumsy magical girl. You poor girl. You poor, poor girl." said Daniel, playing as a crybaby.

"But seriously, there's nothing... unusual about her, is there?" Jenn'e asked, concerned.

Daniel thought for a moment. "Well, I don't have a lot of experience with babies." Daniel said, with a shrug as he smiled, playfully to Nina, who's laughing. "But you're excited now... because Mama's here to get you stool sample. Right, Mama?" Daniel said, with a playful tone.

"Stool sample?" Jenn'e asked quizzically, as Daniel went over to the baby's room where Chad and Greg are investigating.

----------------------------------------------

"Nothing." said Chad from underneath the crib, as Greg looked over the counter.

"So, what, now, brainiac?" Asked Daniel to Greg.

"I'd like to run gynecological tests on the mother." said Greg.

"Who wouldn't?" Daniel remarked.

"Let's check the streets." said Greg.

-End of Chapter 1


End file.
